


Amazing

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Series: Another Life [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Honestly i hate myself, Ilove my children, M/M, Why do I do this, why must i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Sonny stepped out of Pete's bathroom for the fifth time that night. "Alright, how do I look?" His hands pulled at the hem of his shirt, and he bit his lips while looking at Pete expectantly.Pete almost laughed at his friend's anxiety over the date. "You look good, man."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing to cure writer's block, so enjoy!

Sonny stepped out of Pete's bathroom for the fifth time that night. "Alright, how do I look?" His hands pulled at the hem of his shirt, and he bit his lips while looking at Pete expectantly.

Pete almost laughed at his friend's anxiety over the date. "You look good, man."

Sonny seemed to get more upset at that. "Good?! Dude, I can't look just good!"

In another life, it would be Pete he was going on a date with. It would be Pete he was trying to impress. It would be Pete he loved.

"No, Son, you look gorgeous."

Sonny didn't believe him. "Now you're just saying that because I said something!" And before he could respond, Sonny was back in the bathroom.

Yes, it would be Pete and Sonny in another life. He could imagine it now.

_Sonny would already be at the restaurant when Pete got there. Figures. Sonny's worried nature makes him unusually time conscious._

_He would smile that beautiful smile that was somewhere between worried and excited and Pete's heart would skip a beat. He would sit down at the table and order something small. He hasn't really saved anough money for two fancy dinners and he would want Sonny to be able to have whatever he wanted._

_Sonny would notice this and purse his lips. But he wouldn't say anything._

"C'mon, Pete I really need your opinion." Pete looked up at the other boy, not having realized he was there before.

Sonny was dressed in a simple suit, the one he had bought today and had tried on first. Pete smiled. "You look amazing."

Maybe in another life. But not this one.

 


End file.
